Mr & Mrs Frost
by mags05
Summary: Elsa Winters was forced from her home at a young age, and eventually settled into a life as the top agent for the CIA. Jack Frost, a Canadian billionaire, is the CIA's top informant, but when his cover is blown, he is forced to leave Canada forever. Join the pair as they embark on the journey of living in the modern day with ancient powers.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice! Just and FYI: The character's personalities will NOT match up with the way they were in Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. Also, I found the cover art for this story, and I liked the concept of a Mr. & Mrs. Frost, but it will NOT follow the story line of Mr. & Mrs. Smith. With all that said, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Elsa looked around sullenly, then at her gloved hands, and then finally to the watch on her wrist. It read 4:30 p.m.

_Late as always,_ she thought, frowning at the fact that her informant was again, M.I.A.

The waiter came back over to her table. He was probably in his mid-twenties, and by all means, cute. He had shaggy blonde hair that framed soft brown eyes and an adorable face. He looked at her nervously.

"Would you like some more tea?"

She pursed her lips. If an informant is normally this late, they were either dead or not coming at all. There really was absolutely no point in waiting any longer.

"I'll take my check, if you wouldn't mind," she said.

"Coming right up, ma'am," he said with eager brown eyes.

Her eyes left his face then slowly scanned the crowd of people. No one looked to be walking towards her anytime soon, or even glancing in her direction. She sighed, knowing that her supervisor would be pissed about yet another no show.

The waiter boy came back, and laid the little black bill book on her table. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Have a nice day." She frowned at the sudden falter in his personality. He had been so nice to her the entire time she had been waiting. Then she opened bill book and saw why he had become so nervous. He'd written his number on the receipt, along with "Call me" and a winky face. The corners of her lips lifted slightly, revealing a smug smile. She put cash in the bill book, waved the waiter back over and gave it to him. He hurried away with a red face.

She smiled, but this time it was because she was laughing mentally at how scared the poor man was. He came back with the change, and started to talk to her.

"So I, um, was wondering if you, um, saw my message on the receipt?" he said, looking at her nervously.

"I did actually," she said pleasantly.

"Well would you, um, like to go on a, um, date with me?" he asked, grabbing the back of his neck.

She opened her mouth to decline his offer nicely, but before she could, a voice stopped her.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like to go on a date with anyone but me," a man said, sliding into the chair across from her.

She looked at him, immediately knowing this was her informant, and she was impressed. He had to be at least 6'5", and he radiated masculinity. He had on black suit pants and a white dress shirt, which let her see the ropes of lean muscle that wrapped around his abdomen. But his face is what impressed her the most. It was chiseled with a sharp jawline and high cheekbones that were partially covered with sunglasses, and then, the most surprising part of him, was the crop of white hair that hung down in his face with that "I just rolled out of bed but I still look sexy as all hell" style.

She looked back at the waiter.

"Sorry, he was at a business meeting that ran late."

The waiter looked at the informant, saw his size, nodded, and practically ran the other way.

Then she glanced up at her informant. "I believe you have information to give me?" She asked, drawing out the words.

"That can wait," he said, taking off his sunglasses, revealing the most amazing blue eyes. He winked. "For now, I have to act like your boyfriend for five minutes so that damned waiter doesn't get annoying."

She pursed her lips. "You were late in the first place. Tell me the information I need, and then I have to leave."

"Don't be so uptight," he replied, nonchalantly. "Here, how about I introduce myself. The name is Jack Frost."

She chuckled. "Jack frost? As in the winter fairytale spirit? You've got to be kidding me," she finished, rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? My parents had quite the sense of humor," he said. "And your name is…?"

"Elsa Winters," she said. "Now that we're best friends, do you have the papers?"

"We're actually going to have to go back to my apartment to get them."

She felt the scowl appear on her face. "Really? I'm on a time frame."

"If I learned anything about the CIA for my years helping them, it's that their time frames are always adjustable."

Her jaw tightened. "Fine, but we need to be fast about it."

He smiled, and then got up from the table, offering her a gloved hand. She took it, but couldn't help but think about how strange it was that he was wearing gloves in the middle of summer. She was too, but she had her reasons.

He took her over to a white Audi R8, and opened a door for her.

Elsa eyed the car cautiously. "A bit flashy aren't we?" she said.

"People know I'm rich around here, so there's no need to hide it."

She nodded to him, and got into the car. The interior was all black, the complete opposite of the outside. Jack slid into the seat next to her, turned on the engine, and hit the gas pedal.

She was thrown back flush against her seat. He waved through the streets of downtown Montreal at speeds that made her nervous. She saw him glance at her, and her nervous face. That set a smirk on his lips. "A bit scared, are we?"

"Nah. The fact that you're a crazy ego maniac makes me feel reassured," she replied sarcastically.

From that she got a full fledged smile from him, teeth and all. "I'm not an ego maniac. I'm just too confident for everyone's taste."

"The fact that you said everyone's taste proves that you need to dial it down a notch."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said, and she didn't say a word.

They finally arrived at a building, which was called Le Cartier Apartments. Jack parked in a private garage near it, and then lead her to an elevator which he opened with keys. They went in, and he pressed the penthouse button. The elevator started upwards, and soon it opened with a ding. Jack walked in, with Elsa trailing slowly behind him. Something felt off.

As she crept into the apartment, they first arrived in the living room. They turned the corner, and she saw a spacious kitchen, with two masked men, holding guns. The men looked up, saw them, and started firing.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled. He didn't respond, so she grabbed him and pulled him back around the corner.

She grabbed for her gun under her arm, where she always hides it, and cursed herself mentally. She hadn't put it on this morning because she had been told there was no need for it.

"Elsa, c'mon," Jack said. He grabbed her arm and led her through a series of hallways in the apartment. Apparently it was huge.

He took her into a movie theatre, and sat her down behind the chairs.

"This is the best you could do?" Elsa hissed at him.

"Under the circumstances, yes," he said calmly.

Then she heard it. The men were in the hallway, kicking in doors. She widened her eyes and looked at Jack, whose face was turned down into a frown. She couldn't let him die, but she didn't have a weapon. She knew she was out of her mind, but she slid off her gloves, preparing for a fight.

One of the men kicked the door in, and came in with heavy footsteps. Then he grumbled an, "All clear," to his partner, and the footsteps went further down the hallway. She sighed, and slowly got up from her crouch behind the couch. Jack followed her. She was about to turn around, but she heard a click of gun that was about to be fired.

Before she could think what she was doing, her palms started swirling with a blue power.

"Jack, when I say run, I need you to get us out of here," she said lowly. Jack glanced in her direction, signaling he had heard her.

That's when she turned quickly, spewing ice shards from the palm of her hand.

"JACK, RUN!" she said, and they both sprinted for the door. Elsa was following him until she was tackled to the ground by one of the men.

"What the hell are you, you little bitch?" he snarled, holding a gun to her head.

She didn't say anything. Her body tensed as he cocked the gun, and she knew she was about to die.

"Fine, let's go ahead and rid the world of you, bitch," he said. She could feel the cold smile that was plastered on his face.

Just as she was about to die, an object flew past her head, and thudded into the man. She turned around and saw an icicle protruding from his chest, along with crimson around it. Jack grabbed her arm, saying, "Let's go!"

She couldn't help but notice how cold his skin was compared to hers.

He brought her down the hallway they had come up before, and finally lead her to the elevator. He pushed the button for it to come, and they both stood there, waiting.

Then the other masked man appeared. Jack grabbed her hand, and ran her out of the door of one of the side doors of the apartment, which lead to a stairwell.

"Jack this is a skyscraper," Elsa said. Stairs would take to long and be too dangerous.

"You have a better idea?" he said quickly, then he pushed her towards the stairs, and she started running down them. As the descended, she heard the door to the apartment bang open. She ran faster with Jack at her heels. The man started firing down the stairwell, trying to hit them. Elsa pressed herself up against the outer wall, trying to avoid the gunfire.

When the finally made it to the lobby, Elsa was exhausted. Jack grabbed her hand, and turned left and led her through yet another door, which lead back to his private garage. He pulled his keys to the Audi R8, unlocked it, and yelled, "Get in."

Just as she grabbed the handle, the door to the garage banged open, and the masked man came into the room. Elsa got in, and slammed the door shut. "Jack, drive. Fast," she said loudly.

Just as Jack shifted the car into reverse, bullets pelted the back windshield, splintering it. Jack shifted the car back into drive, and peeled out. By the time they hit the edge of the garage, they had already hit 60 miles per hour.

Elsa took a deep breath, and slouched. _What the hell just happened?_ she thought. _Why were those men in Jack's apartment?_

Finally, she voiced her question out loud. "Jack, who were those men?"

"They're part of the gang I've been tracking for the CIA. In other words, they're who I've been tracking for your people," he said quietly.

"So they caught on to you finally?"

"Obviously."

She took a deep breath, and let it out. Her breath clouded in front of her, and it was then she noticed the drop in temperature. She looked over at Jack. He had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and patterns of frost were edging around his hands, and spreading across the rest of the wheel.

"You want to calm down?" she said to him, gesturing to his hands.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied curtly, looking down at her hands. She finally realized that shards of ice were gathering around the edges of the seat she was gripping. She let go and breathed deeply, and the ice shards disappeared.

"We need to head straight for the border. Get back into the United States and get you into the Witness Protection Program. You and your family," Elsa said quietly. "Right now, your safety is the most important thing to the CIA."

"There are a few things you need to get straight," Jack said in a calmly menacing voice. "One: I don't have a family to protect, so no need to even try. Two: I'm not relocating to the United States. Montreal is my home, and I'm going to fight for it."

"Jack, that's not a very smart―"

"I don't care what's smart!" he said loudly. "I helped you guys. I was a top informant for a country I didn't even call home! I don't want to call it home anytime soon. Montreal is where I live, and I'm not going to leave it that easily!"

"Jack," Elsa started, taking one of his hands. "I know that's your home, but you have someone here who will help you. I had to leave my home when I was young, and I found a place in United States to. And plus, you have someone like you to get you through it."

He was silent for a moment. Then the frost around the steering wheel disappeared, and his posture relaxed. He said, "Thank you Elsa."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Flurries started to fall in the small car as he gave her the tiniest of smiles. "Let's go find me a new home."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So first, I wanted to say, thanks for the reviews! Not going to lie, it really boosted my confidence and made me want to write more of this story quick! Second, I just wanted to say updates will be sporadic. Sometimes they'll be spaced a week apart, sometimes less. Third, I am a very busy person. I am a junior in high school, a varsity soccer player in the middle of my season, and on top of that I'm involved in a numerous amount of school clubs/activities. If updates get to be more than a week apart, I'm sorry. Stay tuned, because I will get to it, but sometimes it may take a tad bit longer than what everyone would like. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

2 Years Later

"JACK!" Elsa said loudly, putting on her shoes. "Where in the hell are you?! We're going to be late!"

"I'm almost ready! Just a few more minutes!" he yelled back from upstairs. She checked her watch. It was 7:00. The benefit for her sister Anna started at 8:00. The drive took 45 minutes. Then security could take only God knows how long.

"JACK!" she said again.

"Coming!" he said. Elsa heard feet thundering down the stairs as she tapped her foot. Jack rounded the corner with a suit jacket in hand while still trying attach his cufflinks. His white hair was a disheveled mess, and his bowtie wasn't even tied the right way.

He stopped when he saw her, and gave her an appreciative glance up and down. She had worn a simple black dress that had a large slit up going up one side. Her platinum hair was in soft waves that fell down her back, and large ornate earrings, bracelets, and necklaces dressed the outfit up. Her make-up was a beautiful shade of purple that brought out her blue eyes. Jack let out a whistle.

"Damn," he started. "I don't know if I'll be able to even leave the house with you looking like that, Mrs. Frost." He came up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. She tried to protest, but before she could, he kissed her slowly, making her body feel like it was on fire. Jack started to pull her back towards the living room, but she pushed him away, and took a step back.

"Cufflinks on. Fix your hair in the car. I'll fix your bowtie when we get to the event."

He rolled his eyes, but followed her out the door instead of saying a snarky comment. She walked towards their five car garage, which Jack opened the door for her to get into. Then he went and grabbed a set of keys. The white Audi R8's lights lit up in the corner of the garage. It was the same one he had driven her through the streets of Montreal in, or the first day they had met. He always drove that car when she was mad at him.

He walked over to the passenger side door, like a gentlemen, and opened it for her.

"Nice try Jackson," she said, snagging the keys out of his hand. "But I'm driving tonight. I can't afford to be late to this benefit for Anna."

"Are you saying you're a better driver than me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm saying I'm a faster driver than you, old man," she finished, smirking. She got into the car with her heels on, and smiled as the engine purred to life underneath her.

"You know," Jack started as she hit the gas pedal to get out of the garage, "it looks bad when I show up to these events and all of my co-workers see my wife driving."

She smiled as the gates started to open to their house, and she sped through them, turned onto the busy street, then laughed as the speedometer hit 80 mph in a matter of seconds. "Jack, I think everyone at Langley knows at this point who wears the pants in this relationship."

Jack was quiet as he started to clutch his seat tight as Elsa weaved through traffic, and flew through intersections. The air in the car cooled, and Elsa's breath began to come out in puffs in front of her.

"So tell me dear," she asked. "What scares you more? My driving or that I might just wreck your baby?"

"Neither at this point. Right now I'm just praying I might arrive with my life."

"Really?" she said, giving him a sidelong glance. "I'm praying that we might arrive on time. No thanks to you, may I add."

"I would say burn, but it's too cold in this car to get burnt."

She giggled at his stupid little joke, and laughed again as she finally found her way to the highway. The speedometer hit 100 as she kept accelerating.

"If you thought before was bad Jackson, you haven't seen anything yet."

Frost started appearing on the windshield as Jack finally buckled his seatbelt.

"Those statements never turn out good," he said, smiling.

* * *

When they finally arrived in the capitol, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He loved Elsa dearly, but her driving was enough to make NASCAR driver Jeff Gordon fear for his life. Elsa pulled up to the front of the Smithsonian where they both got out of the car and let the valet take it.

Jack eyed the boy carefully and said, "Hurt this car, and I hurt you." The boy nodded, and raced over to the drivers side door, where his eyes widened at the frost in the inside of the car. Jack turned, placed his hand on the small of Elsa's back, and led her to the entrance where security was buzzing with activity.

"You know," Elsa whispered quietly into his ear, "That we probably should've taken all of the ice off of that car before the valet took it."

"Nah," he replied quickly. "It'll give him something to talk to his friends about tomorrow." Elsa laughed at his statement, then linked arms with him. He noticed that she had slipped gloves on that were all black and went up above her elbow. He mentally sighed at her fear of her abilities. While his wife was an amazing agent, extremely well trained, she still couldn't accept that her abilities were a beautiful thing to be proud of, not something she should be afraid of. He had mastered control of his powers a year earlier, and he only let them show around Elsa. Now his need for gloves, unlike her, was completely gone.

They finally made it to the security checkpoint, where they had to show their ID badges. They were sent to the far left which was a door with no line in it. The men at the different entrance again identified their ID badges, and waved them through, where they met a man sitting at a desk.

"Please put your weapons in the box," he said, motioning to a container on the table. Jack reached underneath his arm, and took out a Glock Model 36, while Elsa reached under the slit of her dress, and pulled out a Smith and Wesson Model M&P 340 CT revolver. The man behind the desk stared at her the entire time.

"Hey buddy," said Jack, tapping on his head. "Care to keep your eyes on the things that really matter," he finished, pointing to the container which now had both his and Elsa's guns in it.

The man, who was quite plump and out of shape, Jack noted, looked at Jack, and nodded quickly, scurrying off with the guns to get them checked. "You know," Elsa came up behind him, putting her chin on his shoulder and her hands around his waist. "You don't have to scare the shit out of everyone who gives me a second glance."

"But thats the problem, Els," he answered. "Everyone gives you second glance."

"Shoulda married uglier," she said as he turned, encircling her in his arms. She smiled slyly at him, then pecked him lightly on the lips. She tried to turn out of his arms, but he spun her back and seized her lips in a heated kiss. Elsa gasped at first, being stunned by his sudden PDA, but then relaxed as he deepened the kiss, making her entire body shudder in Jack's arms.

"Ahem," a voice said behind them, signaling they were not alone. Elsa broke free of his grasp, striding towards the chubby man who had taken their weapons earlier. "They were completely clear ma'am. Have a nice evening," he grunted, then sat back down in his chair, and picked up a crossword puzzle book. Elsa came back and handed Jack his gun.

Jack lifted his jacket and safely secured it in his holster. Elsa did the same underneath her dress, and soon the two were off, arm and arm, walking through the smithsonian. They soon came to a grand room that had a large skeletal dinosaur in the middle of it. Chairs and tables were scattered around the grand center piece decorated ornately with purple flower center pieces. There was a podium at the base of the dinosaur, and people were racing around frantically, obviously making sure everything was working the right way. Waiters were carrying trays around with glass of champagne on them, so Jack grabbed two, and handed one to Elsa.

"For you my Queen." He handed Elsa a glass, which she took with a smile.

"You know, the more I look at the decorations, the more I realize just how much they let Anna be in charge of the entire banquet," Elsa said, giving a sidelong glance. Jack shook his head and laughed, agreeing with his wife.

"She really does have quite a unique taste, doesn't she?"

No sooner than when he finished his sentence, Anna herself came walking up. Well, bouncing up was more correct. If they were on a co-op, Anna was one of the first people, except Elsa, that he would like to have by his side. However, off book, Anna was hyper, crazy, and a tad bit obnoxious.

"Guys! You made it! Elsa, you look amazing, and Jack, is that the bowtie I got you for Christmas?" She asked in a blubbering mess.

"Uhm, no actually. You got me a polka dot one I think," Jack said, trying very hard not to run his hand down his face with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah, that one! I remember it! I thought it would match your eyes and your hair perfectly." She tried to reach up and ruffle Jack's snow white crop of hair, but stopped as he gave her a steely expression.

Elsa laughed lightly beside the two of them. "Anna, why don't we walk together? Here," she said, grabbing her little sister's arm, "Give me the grand tour and tell me all about this wonderful event." Anna smiled appreciatively at her sister, then the two wandered into the ground, with Anna talking a mile a minute. Jack was thankful for his wife. Elsa always knew that he loved Anna, but he had never been one for any kind of overly chatty person.

Jack was then tapped on the shoulder, and he turned to find a hulking man, bigger than his 6'5" frame, standing behind him. The man had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and stocky frame to match his height. His tux was tight around his torso and arms, revealing how muscular he was. Jack looked up into his face, which was a baby face, and smiled.

"Kristoff! How's it been going buddy?"

* * *

Anna led Elsa around the room, gushing about every little detail.

"And then, the director told me the little purple rhinestones wouldn't be a good fit for this kind of event, but I told her they had to be on the petals of the flowers to give them that extra pop!" she said, emphasizing the last _p_. "I knew I was being a bit overbearing with everything, but this is the only time I'm going to have something like this thrown in my honor! And plus, look at the center pieces! The rhinestones catch the light perfectly!"

Elsa, smiled, not sure what to say. The entire hall was decorated completely in Anna's style, but it wasn't Elsa's style. Staying silent was the only way to not burst Anna's bubble, and Elsa was not going to let that happen tonight.

Anna took her smile as a sign of agreement, and continued on about how she had to push so hard for the drapes to be changed to just the right shade of grey to not clash with the rest of the color scheme. Elsa zoned out and gazed around the room. Hundreds of guests were at the benefit. _Anna knows this many people?_ She looked at her sisters happy face, her hair, which was styled into an elegant twist, then down to her dress, which matched the center pieces perfectly. The designer style hugged her torso, then bloomed out the closer to her feet, creating a mermaid effect. The boat neck line at the top made the sequinned dress look conservative and regal, but added some sexiness to the look because of the dip on the back. Anna looked simply stunning, and Elsa completely interrupted her sister in mid sentence. "You look beautiful tonight."

Anna stopped, looking like she was about to scold Elsa for interrupting her, but realizing that it had been a compliment, smiled instead. "Thanks Elsie. But I spent way too much on it," Anna said. She pointed over her shoulder. "Between you and me, I taped the tag on the inside of the dress. It's going back to Neiman Marcus tomorrow."

Elsa laughed out loud. "Anna! I can't believe you actually did that! It's not like the agency doesn't pay us enough!"

"I know! But I just couldn't help myself! Spending $50 on something is too much for me! This dress cost over $600!"

Elsa mentally face palmed. "You, my sister, are quite the sneaky little one. . . Just remember. Lay off the champagne. You get sloppy when you're drunk. Can't return a dress that reeks of alcohol." Anna pouted at her sisters warning.

"But this is such a great party! I want to have fun!"

Elsa was about to tell Anna that it wasn't the time and place to drink very much, but someone tapped on the microphone to get there attention.

"Ahem," an older man with white hair and a short, cropped white beard said. "If everyone will please take their seats, the ceremony will begin shortly."

Before she could look around to find Jack, he was at her side snaking an arm around her waist. "I swear, only Nick North could silence a room full of people that quickly. If I'm being honest though, I think it's the hair color. It's a real stunner."

Elsa laughed at his little joke. "But Jack, isn't that the same color as your hair?" she said, mimicking shock.

He played stupid, touching the top of his head. "Well my Queen, I think you're right. No wonder why you were so amazed the first time you saw me." Elsa rolled her eyes, then took Jack's hand, leading him to the table Anna was waving her over to. Jack pulled out her chair for her, then sat down to her left. Anna was too her right, and Kristoff, Anna's husband, was sitting on Anna's right. Elsa smiled at Kristoff, wiggling her fingers at him slightly. He nodded his head back, smiling widely.

Deputy Director Nick North took the stage again, and cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this lovely evening. Tonight, everyone came together to celebrate a very special person among our family at Langley. If everyone still hasn't figured out who this benefit is for, I'm talking about the one and only Anna Walker," he said, pausing for clapping. "This women has done more for this country than I have ever seen anyone do in my 50 years of service. I would specify details, but I'm afraid that's classified," another pause for laughter. "There is no medal being given, no award, no money, but what we're here to celebrate is the early retirement of a very special young women. Colleagues, friends, family, I'd like to present Anna Walker."

Anna tentatively stood up, looking shy. Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna was never shy, but she was putting up a great show for all the people. Everyone at the event was ushering her forward, clapping for her more and more. Anna walked up to the podium and smiled at everyone, and just as she was about speak, a shot rang out.

Anna crumpled.

People began to scream.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**So. . . Uhm. . . That was a cliffhanger. . . **

**But yeah. I HATE when authors do them, but as a writer, they build suspense to well to not use them.**

**Also Elsa's dress is the one seen in the cover art for this story, giving some jewelry to dress it up a little. Anna's dress (which I'm in love with, damn that freeking price) is at this link: **** Badgley-Mischka-Collection-Cap-Sleeve-Cowl-Back-Sequined-Gown-Lilac/prod168090026_cat35350732_ ?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=% %253FitemId%253Dcat35350732%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253DPCS_SORT%2526refinements%253D722%252C&eItemId=prod168090026&cmCat=product**

**Also, I have no idea if anyone caught this, but Anna's last name, Walker, is kind of copied from the TV series called Covert Affairs which is a pretty kick ass show. I recommend watching it!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I just so happened to be looking at reviews. . . and you guys are so sweet, so here's another chapter! (And may I add just how amazing it is to be only 2 chapters in and over 20 reviews?! AWESOME!)**

**And I am soooooo sorry that it's been a while. Like I said, I don't have a life outside of soccer. Actually, I often say soccer is life. And this is me trying to branch outside of that.**

**So here's the new chapter. . . only three weeks after the last! Sorry! I will try and update more often!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elsa whipped her head around and saw a man clad in all black, with a ski mask over his head, and he had a gun pointed at Anna's limp figure by the podium. Then, tiny drops of blood flew from the side of his head, and he fell. Someone had shot the man, and Elsa then noticed the gun in her hand. _I shot him,_ she realized. Then her gaze snapped back to Anna, where Kristoff was hunched over her body, trying to pick her up carefully.

Elsa took a step towards the podium, and she felt the slight buzz of another bullet graze past her face, she looked back to see another masked man pointing a small handgun at her.

"Elsa get down!" she heard just as Jack tackled her to the floor, flattening her body against the ground. He was being a human shield.

"Jack. . . Anna. . . She's. . ." Elsa stuttered.

"Anna is out of here already. Kristoff carried her away when you were playing assassin."

Jack rolled off of her and looked around. Mass chaos stretched from wall to wall. People were tripping over chairs that had been knocked down, and the exorbitantly decorated room was now in tattered shreds.

"Is she dead?" Elsa asked as Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up after him.

"I don't know. Kristoff just rushed her out of here. Duck, now."

She crouched as he pulled out his gun and shot another assailant in the chest.

"Do you know the quickest way out of here?" he asked as they started running back away from more masked men who were now streaming through the doorway.

"Behind the dinosaur," she started, pointing at the skeletal structure. "There's a door behind it."

They headed around to the back of the colossal structure, where they found a door. Elsa grabbed for the handle, but it was locked.

"Jack," she said, "Would you mind?"

Jack aimed his gun at the lock, shot it, and Elsa pushed the door open. There was a long corridor with more doors on either side, leading to more rooms. Just as the pair started striding down the hallway, they heard a muffled shout.

"What do you mean you couldn't find them?" an angry voice said. "He has hair the color of snow, she has platinum blonde hair. Both of them are blue eyed and have skin paler than the color of these white goddamned table cloths!"

Elsa and Jack looked at each other, then started running. The corridor went straight, where there was yet another door at the end of it. Jack shot the lock, and they pushed through the door which lead into the Air and Space Museum. Elsa turned left ran through the maze of planes and various kinds of space equipment. Then she finally saw the doors that led outside, and she started running to them, but Jack grabbed her hand before she could reach them.

"Get rid of your gun," he said, grabbing his, and his holster, and throwing them in a display. Elsa did the same. "Now here. Your hair still looks to nice. Time to muss it up." He ruffled her hair.

"Same with you, Jackson," Elsa said, smiling. She took his already untidy looking hair and made it stick up in 20 different directions.

Jack winked at her, then they turned to go out the glass doors.

In the blink of an eye, the doors shattered. Bullets whizzed past both Jack and Elsa. He grabbed her, lunged to the side, and hid behind an old rocket. More bullets were clanking off of the metal surface. Elsa reached for her gun, but then remembered that her and Jack had discarded them to make them look more innocent. "Shit," she mumbled.

She looked over and Jack had taken off his jacket and bowtie. His left arm of his white shirt was red. "Jack, you're—"

"Fine. It's just a graze," he said sharply. "Now we're stuck with no weapons, no way out, and we're being shot at. Any ideas?" he finished, looking at Elsa. When the pair got stuck in sticky situations like the one they were in, it was always up to Elsa to think their way out of things. Jack was the brauns, Elsa was the brains.

She looked around slowly, then she spotted a supply closet. It was behind a rocket that was ajar to the one her and Jack were already behind. They could get to it, but if they went for it, they would expose themselves.

"Grab your jacket. We need to get to that supply closet," she said, pointing. "If there's chemicals in there, then that could be our way out."

"I'll go to the closet. You stay here. I'm not going to put you in harms way."

"Jack, shut up. You don't know how to make a highly volatile liquid to gas these guys out."

His expression narrowed at her. "Fine, you can go, but I'm being your human shield."

"Did you really think I expected anything besides that?" she said, quirking the corner of her mouth. He smirked at her, then moved to cover the right side of her body, the exposed side. His faces was inches from hers.

"Ready when you are babe," he said, lightly pecking then end of her nose. She winked at him.

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Go!" They ran through the opening, which was about fifteen yards wide. Bullets whized above and below her, and she looked up and saw Jack wince. Finally they made it to the next rocket's protection, where Elsa immediately ran over to Jack. The shoulder of the arm that had the bullet graze on it was now bleeding profusely.

Jack smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Clean wound. The bullet went straight through. Go do your chemical thing," he finished.

Elsa smiled weakly then ran over to the door. She went for the handle, but it was locked. She grabbed a bobby pin that was holding her bangs back, and went to work picking the lock. It seemed like it took hours to pick it, but finally it opened with a definitive click. She strode in, turned on the light, then looked around at the chemicals. Really she was only look for two different pairs—ammonia and bleach or vinegar and bleach. Sure enough, vinegar was at the front of shelf farthest from the door, and bleach was directly above on the top shelf. She grabbed the chemicals, five buckets, and went back outside only to find Jack passed out. She rushed to his side, and checked his pulse. It was weaker than normal, but he would be fine. Only minor blood loss.

First she grabbed Jack's nice suit jacket, and tore it into shreds. She made makeshift gas masks out of the material, then tied one over her and Jack's face. Then she grabbed the five buckets and poured a little vinegar and bleach in each one. Immediately the chlorine gas released from the mixture started burning her eyes, and she rushed over to the edge of the rocket that her and Jack were using for cover, grabbing all of the bucket. She slid each one into the space the gunmen were in, and the firing finally stopped. She heard footsteps as the men approached the buckets.

A couple of muffled, "What in the hell is this?" or "Seriously? I thought these guys were highly dangerous," filled the air. Then she heard a couple of thumps. She lost count after ten. Finally the other men realized what was happening, and said, "They're gassing us out of here. C'mon, we need to leave!" Elsa smiled as her plan worked. She looked around the rocket and found the Air and Space Museum of the Smithsonian was completely empty. She slumped against the rocket for a minute, then went over to Jack. His pulse was still a bit weak, but she knew that she couldn't carry him out of here on her own, so she pushed down right on the edge of his bullet wound.

Jack's eyes flew open as he stared at her. His hands went down to the homemade mask on his face, but she settled her hand on his shoulders. She shook her had, then helped him to his feet. As Jack stood, his knees started to buckled, and his eyes began to close again. She shoved another finger into his bullet wound, making his eyes go wide.

"Please don't do that again," his voice muffled through his mask weakly.

"Jack, we just need to get outside. Just stay awake for that," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist. He slung his arm over her shoulder.

"We need to hurry if I have to stay awake."

She nodded and hurried over to the shattered glass doors. She pushed one open, signaling the alarm. Red lights started blinking around her and a blaring whale came from the sirens. She continued on as the alarm continued to go off. Jack's head began to lole to the side again.

"Jack, please. Stay awake."

"I can'tayawake," he mumbled.

She finally made it out the doors, leading down stairs that faced the pool that was in between the Washington and Lincoln monuments. Police were waiting for the two of them. When the paramedics saw Jack's nearly limp form, they came rushing over to Elsa and Jack, taking Jack and putting him on a stretcher.

Then the police came over to Elsa.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Police Chief Eric Bunnymund. Could we take you over to ask you some questions?"

She played the scared wife role.

"But my husband. . . He was shot. . . He could be. . ." she said, choking back a sob.

"Ma'am, I've already talked to the paramedics," said Bunnymund. "Your husband is going to be fine. Just a flesh wound."

She continued to fake cry. "Ohmygosh," she said. "They just. . . Why would they. . . No one did anything. . ."

"Ma'am, if you would calm down and answer my questions, you could go and see your husband," he said, and she nodded, continuing to cry. "First, what did the men look like that shot at you?"

"I don't know. They were wearing blacks ma-asks," she stuttered.

"Okay. Just one more. How did you come out of this end of the Smithsonian?" Now Chief Bunnymund was starting to question her and her and Jack's motives.

"My husband pulled me through a door. He was just protecting me when they shot him. Oh gosh. . . They shot him," she threw her head in her hands and cried even harder.

"Thank you Mrs.?" he asked her.

"Frost. Mrs. Elsa Frost."

"Thank you Mrs. Frost for your cooperation. The ambulance will take you and your husband to the hospital." He led her over to the door of the ambulance, where he helped her in. Jack's form was in the vehicle, and blood was being transfused into his body.

"Ohmygosh! Jack!" she said loudly, rushing into the ambulance. She clutched his hand like a good wife would. "Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok."

A paramedic tapped her shoulder. "He'll be alright. A minor bullet wound that just needed to be stiched up, and he lost some blood. He'll be back on his feet tonight, but we need to take him to the hospital to run some final tests. You can ride with us."

She nodded, with fake tears still streaming down her face.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

When Elsa finally got to the hospital, she made sure Jack would be fine, then she rushed into the hospital. At the check in desk, nurses in stark white uniforms were sitting.

"Has anyone checked in a girl name Anna Walker?" she panted.

"Yes actually dear. That man—"

"Elsa!" Kristoff said, running up to her.

"Kristoff!" she gave him a hug. "How's Anna?"

"I don't know yet," he said, his face falling. "They rushed her into surgery right away. I haven't heard anything past that."

Elsa wrapped his large frame in her arms. "She'll survive. Anna's a fighter Kristoff. She always has been."

His body shuddered. "I hope your right Elsa. I really do."

She took a step back from the burly man, and realized tears stained his nice dress shirt. His only soft spot had always been Anna, and now that spot was being jabbed with a knife over and over again. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, and he stood there and sobbed.

After a few minutes she pulled back. "I'll be back soon. Jack got shot. He's alive, but I just want to make sure he's ok." Kristoff nodded as she walked away.

She went over to the nurses station, right as Jack walked out of a pair of double doors right behind the desk. He rushed to her, asking, "How's Anna?"

"I haven't heard anything yet. Kristoff said they rushed her into surgery," Elsa said, hanging her head low.

Jack grabbed her chin lightly and tilted her head up. Elsa had reassured Kristoff for support, but now Elsa needed Jack. She had always been strong, but sometimes she needed someone to help. "Els, Anna is going to make it. She didn't risk her life for the C.I.A. for 5 years just to die from something like this," he said. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then guided her over to a chair next to Kristoff. "At this point, all we could do is wait."

Jack sat her down next to Kristoff, and then sat next to her. She tilted her head on Jack's shoulder.

Then she waited for six hours straight.

* * *

Elsa gazed through the window into Anna's room. Anna looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but in reality she was in a coma. When Elsa had initially saw her through the window, she thought Anna was still knocked out from the meds the hospital had given her. But in reality, Anna could possibly never wake up.

"Look," the doctor had said. "We saved her during surgery. Where the bullet had been placed restricted air flow to her brain. While her physical body will heal, there's no telling what her mind will do. It's up to her now to fight her way back."

At that point Elsa had buried her face in Jack's shoulder and cried. Kristoff had dropped to his knees with head in his hands. Jack was the only person who could find his voice.

"Thank you doctor," he had said quietly.

Elsa continued to look through the window as Kristoff hunched over Anna's body, talking to her. That's all he had been doing since he had found out the news. He must have thought Anna was able to hear him even though her mind was almost completely shut down.

"Elsa," Jack said quietly. "Let's go get some coffee."

She nodded her head stiffly as he put a hand on her lower back and guided her to a waiting room that had freshly brewed coffee. The pair got a cup, and sat on a couch.

"We need to leave. Soon. Whatever group of people shot Anna are going to be sorry they ever showed up at that benefit," she said harshly.

"Els, shouldn't we first make sure that Anna is okay? What if her condition worsens?"

"Jack, I know Anna will fight to stay alive. But every moment I spend here is another moment that those damned attackers get away!" she said, loudly. People in the waiting room turned to look at her.

"Elsa," Jack said quietly. "I know I'm not going to change your mind. But please, wait for a little bit."

"No," she said, getting up. "I'm leaving now. You can stay behind or come with me. It's your choice." She got up and strode out of the waiting room, and soon felt Jack's hand clasping her own. They wound their way to the front entrance, and started to leave.

Just as they were walking out though, a Police Chief Bunnymund came up to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frost?"

"Yes?" her and Jack both answered together.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're under arrest for aiding the attempted murder of Anna Walker."

Bunnymund came over to her and snapped cuffs on her wrists, and another officer came over to Jack and did the same.

Elsa stood there frozen, only able to mutter, "What the hell?"


	4. Chapter 3

**So almost 50 reviews. . . and wow! You guys are awesome. I never thought this story would get this much attention!**

**Also, if you're confused about the term "Langley" well. . . **

**Langley is the term they use for the C.I.A. headquarters in the U.S. Thats all it means! I was re-reading my story and I realized I never explained what it was. So, there you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I told you already. I didn't do it," Elsa fumed again.

"Oh really? Then why did we find guns registered in you and your husbands names in the Smithsonian?" Chief Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know! Someone's framing me!" she said. Truthfully she did know that the guns were her and Jack's, but they were registered with the C.I.A. Someone inside the C.I.A. had to be framing them. It's the only way the guns would be registered directly in their names.

"And how do you explain the highly toxic gaseous mixture that was found near the exit that you came out? Your husband was passed out, so I bet he didn't make it. So tell me, how did a scared little wife mix up five buckets of chlorine bleach and vinegar?"

Now she folded her arms. He was getting annoying. "What can I say. I payed attention in chemistry class. Arrest me for getting an A."

He clenched his jaw. "Look Mrs. Frost, I don't have time for this. We need to get to the bottom of this story. What do you know?"

She put her hands on the table in front of her, and stood up, quickly. "Nothing! I don't know anything, and all I did was gassed a couple of gunmen out to save me and my husband!" There. That was all she could say. Now she had to stick to her story. "Now, instead of questioning me, why don't you watch those goddamned security cameras so you can see what really happened? Because, if you can't tell, talking to me is getting no where."

"Cameras conveniently went down before the shooting. I noticed that you work in the technology department at the Smithsonian. So now I'm going to ask you, did you take down the cameras?"

"Again, no," she said acidly. It was getting close to 3 am at this point, and she wanted to be on the road, finding the squad of men that tried to kill Anna. "I'm sorry that you concocted this whole scheme in your head about how I killed my sister and my husband helped, and it didn't turn out the way you wanted. Now, I'd like my one phone call right now if I could." He narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" she said. "Going to deny me of my rights now?"

He walked over to her, and unlocked her cuffs. "No. But make this call quick. Because I have more questions." The pair then walked out of the interrogation room, took a left down a hall, then a right down another one, where they arrived at a phone. Elsa walked over to the phone, dialed a number, and was still as the ringing tone came through her ear. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello, this Amy from China Palace. How may I take your order?" a female voice said.

"Amy, it's Elsa. I need to talk to Nick."

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number."

"Amy! It's me! Please, let me talk to Nick! The police confiscated my phone!"

"The police?" she said quietly.

"Yes. Now please put Nick on the phone."

"I'll put you through to him."

Elsa waited a couple of seconds, and then Nick's deep voice rumbled through the phone. "Elsa, is this really you?"

"Yes! Nick, thank god," she said, smiling. "The police are trying to pin Anna's attempted murder on me and Jack."

"Wait. . . What?"

She tentatively looked over at where Bunnymund was standing. He was acting like he was giving her privacy, but she knew better. He was listening to everything she said. "I can't explain the details right now. Just please get down here."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

Jack was really starting to get pissed at this Bunnymund guy. He was talking in circles, asking the same questions over and over again. He was waiting for a break in Jack's story, but he wasn't going to get one.

"How did you get those guns in the building?" Bunnymund asked again.

"I told you. I've never seen those guns in my life!"

"See, I think you're lying to me."

"Want me to take a polygraph to prove I'm not?" Jack inwardly smiled. He'd learned how to pass a polygraph years ago. He could lie straight to someone's face and make it believable. It was one of the perks of being a spy.

"Saying that is insinuating that you could pass one," Bunnymund said. Jack mentally frowned.

Jack was about to tell yet another lie when the door burst open. In walked the Deputy Director of the C.I.A. himself, Nick North. "I'm sorry chief, but you're going to have to stop your questioning right now."

Bunnymund looked furious. "Excuse me? But this is my investigation."

"As of now, it's not any longer. The C.I.A. is going to take this matter into their own hands. So now if you'll excuse me, I need to take this suspect in for questioning with someone who knows what they're actually doing," North said, walking over and unlocking Jack's handcuffs. They opened with an audible click.

Bunnymund didn't back down. "And who are you to tell me that?"

"Deputy Director Nick North," he said with a tone of finality in his voice. He grabbed Jack and walked him out of the room, where Elsa was waiting. He could hear Bunnymund's footsteps coming out of the room after the three of them.

"But you can't just do this! You don't have jurisdiction!" the Chief spluttered at them as they continued down the hallway. "I'm the police chief of this town and you can't just—"

North had finally had enough of Bunnymund's voice, and spun on the man. Shoving his C.I.A. badge in his face, North said, "You see this badge? This tiny, insignificant piece of metal? This gives me jurisdiction over you. This makes me able to overrule anything you say. And this makes any other word you say a crime for coming in between me and my investigation. Understand?"

Bunnymund nodded, being stunned into silence.

With that, Nick North turned on his heel and walked Jack and Elsa out of the police station.

* * *

Nick sat Elsa and Jack down across from him. They were in the Director's office, and Nick was concerned.

"I know the two of you don't even not carry weapons, but you should have been smarter. Discarding those guns was stupid."

Jack spoke up. "We had to. If the police would have seen them, they would have pinned it on us immediately."

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it? You've still been convicted of an attempted murder."

"Nick, think about it. Those guns are registered with the C.I.A. They shouldn't be in the police's system," Elsa said slowly.

Nick's eyes went wide with realization.

"Look, we take weapons with us that can't be traced back to us specifically. We're trained spies for christ's sake," she said, slightly frustrated. "When the police found those weapons and looked to see who they're registered to, they shouldn't have been in the system in the first place. Someone from the C.I.A. took the gun's registries and transferred them into the the police database. It's the only logical thing."

Nick put his head in his hands. "So you're telling me they're is a traitor in the C.I.A.?"

"Not necessarily a traitor, just someone with an extreme hatred for me and Jack," Elsa said.

Nick sighed. "Look, I'll investigate this whole gun situation here. Right now, I have something more important for you two to do." He got up from behind his big mahogany desk, walked over to the door, and motioned for the two to walk out. Nick walked them down a hallway that led to brain of Langley, which was a large room filled with cubicles. Instead of leading Jack and her through them, Nick brought them to a door on the side of them, into a room that was used for debriefing. Hans Sutherland, one of the top techies for the agency, was controlling one of the monitors in the room.

"Elsa! Jack! I'm so sorry about what happened!" the young man, with green eyes and red hair said. "How is Anna?"

"Anna is in a coma right now," Elsa said sadly. "They don't know when she's going to wake up."

Hans hung his head low. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

Nick spoke up. "You can help by telling them about the footage you uncovered, and their mission."

"Ah! Yes!" Hans said. "So Nick told me to look over the security cameras and the feed, and I found that the cameras had stopped filming when the shooting started." Elsa nodded. All of that was old news. "I started to look into the security more and found that the cameras had actually never really stopped filming. Someone had rewired them so the footage could only be seen on a certain server, and then they encrypted the footage. I found the server, and decrypted the footage."

He then tapped on the table in front of him. The table was one giant monitor that was a touch screen that was used to control the monitors around the room. The monitor right in front of Elsa began to play the video. The entire night unfolded from the initial shot on Anna all the way to Elsa's little chemistry experiment to get her and Jack out alive. Just as Elsa thought the video was over, a man clad in all black walked into the Air and Space Museum. He was carrying a vial, and he strode right up to where Jack had been bleeding. The man knelt down next to pool of blood, and took a sample in the vile. He turned around to leave, and Hans paused the monitor there. Hans zoomed on the face, cleared the picture, and Elsa gasped.

"Jack, that's—"

"I know. That's Pitch Black, and he's supposed to be dead."

* * *

"But I thought you said he was dead," North said.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Up until this point, I thought Pitch was dead. He was in the warehouse in Montreal when it exploded. I didn't think he survived."

"Well," Elsa said, "He's alive and kicking, and he was the one that attacked Anna. As far as I'm concerned, he's already on my "Need to be Killed" list."

Jack smiled at his feisty wife, but he was scared. The reason why he had come to the United States in the first place was because of Pitch and the gang he was the leader of in Montreal. Pitch, in his younger years, had been a genius. He was a researcher who was trying to find the cure to cancer. However, as time wore on, Pitch got into the druglord business. He stopped researching for the cure to cancer, and started to making some of the most addictive drugs like cocaine, ecstasy, and meth, into even more highly volatile and highly addictive states. Jack had been taking notes on the man for months when his cover was blown and he had to go into the Witness Protection Program.

After that Jack had become a new person. His name had been changed to Justin Smith. His hair had been dyed brown, and he constantly wore contacts to turn his eyes brown as well. Eventually he and Elsa had thought they had killed Pitch, which meant he could leave the Witness Protection Program. After that he and Elsa had gotten married, and started living a new life. Now that Pitch was back, they had to go through the process of tracking him down again, and this time eliminating him, for good.

"Well Elsa," North said, "I'm happy you feel that way, because he's your new mission. Track down Pitch Black, and put a bullet in his head."

"Already got my gun cocked," Jack said.

"There's one problem though," Hans said, finally speaking up. "We've been tracking him since we found out that he was behind the plot, and he just left for Russia."

Jack mentally face-palmed himself. Last time him and Elsa had been in Russia, things had gotten messy, and they had killed a federal agent from the country. The two had been in a Russian prison for months, that was until an extraction team had been brought in to get them out.

"We don't exactly get along with the Russian government. We're on their version of the FBI's most wanted list," Elsa said, speaking for the both of them.

"Well, the last time you were there, Jack was a brunette, and you were a red head," North said. "Because they don't know your true identity, you'll be fine."

Jack thought about what North was saying for a moment, and then he realized exactly what Pitch was trying to do. "Look North, Pitch was looking for us at the benefit, right?" North nodded. "He had to have been spending the last two years tracking us then. That means he could know about our—er, indifference—with the country. This could be a set up. We would arrive at Russia, and then he could be there waiting with the—"

"Jack, don't get paranoid," North said, stopping him mid-sentence. "Hans, keep going."

"So I thought it was weird how he took some of your blood in a vial, right? I was brainstorming what exactly he could have wanted it for, and then it hit me: Cloning."

Elsa snorted. "Cloning? Hans, I know you're a sci-fi fan, but that's just a bit ridiculous."

"No! I'm serious. Cloning, of animals, humans, really anything, actually, is possible! It's just illegal to clone a human being!" he said enthusiastically.

_His ultimate nerd fantasy is coming true right now,_ Jack thought.

"Anyways, what else would he want your blood for?" Hans questioned.

Jack looked at his wife, and their eyes locked. Pitch might no be trying to clone them. He was probably trying to figure out how the two had ice powers. The night the pair had thought they had killed Pitch, they had had to use their powers to stop him. Anyone who knew of their powers always had to be killed, because they had to stay a secret. Not even the C.I.A. knew about his and Elsa's abilities.

"So I went through our entire database and found a man name Vladimir Aleksandrov," Hans continued. "He's a Russian scientist who's been put on the NSA's watch list. He was noted for experimenting with cloning and a lot of other illegal things. He used to work for the Russian government until his research became to extreme. He was cut off, and went black for a while. Recently though, some of the American informants in Russia have heard he's found someone to fund his radical ideas. We believe that he and Pitch are working together."

North finished. "So now you need to go to Russia, stop the cloning, and kill Pitch for good."

"Don't forget to avoid the Russian authorities too," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Sounds easy enough," Jack said, bringing sarcasm, just as Elsa had, into his tone.

"That's good," North said, "because you're leaving tonight at 7:00 sharp."

* * *

**Just an FYI: So if you guys can't tell, I'm kinda trying to write from Jack's POV and Elsa's POV, and they switch. If you get confused, one way to tell is that Elsa calls Nick North just Nick, and Jack calls Nick North just North!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So I was looking at some of the reviews, and some of you are curious as to how Elsa and Jack got married, if it was a mission, or if they really fell in love, etc., so this is mainly a flashback/fluff chapter. Also, I changed the rating to M because there is some suggestive stuff in this chapter, and I'm paranoid that it could get taken down. With all that said, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Elsa watched Jack take a long drink of the beer in his hand._

"_So I take it you're adjusting well then?" she asked him, eyeing the alcoholic beverage in his hand._

"_I'm adjusting, I just wouldn't say well," he said bitterly. "I hate Washington D.C." He shook his now brunette hair and looked at her with his now brown eyes. Witness Protection had given him a makeover, and that was for sure. Elsa had to admit, he did still look devilishly handsome, but that striking look of the white hair and blue eyes was unforgettably tempting._

"_Then tell me this: Do you hate Washington D.C. because you think the city is shit, or do you hate it because it's not Montreal?"_

"_I hate it because the only person I know is you. And I see you once a month."_

"_Go out and make some friends then."_

"_Sorry, but ice powers keep me from being overly friendly."_

"_Then why are you complaining about having no one to talk to?"_

_He sighed. "I guess it's not as much as I don't have anyone, or more so that I don't have anything," he said, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. "I don't have a purpose for being here. In Montreal, I was an entrepreneur of one of the top businesses in Canada. I also was a top informant for the C.I.A. Here, I have nothing. I asked for a new job here, and do you know what the C.I.A. told me? They said, 'You have enough money. You don't need a job, just live off of what you have.'"_

"_So you need a purpose then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Any preference?" she asked._

_He pondered her question for a moment, and took a sip of beer. "Yes. I want to help the C.I.A. again."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Jack, helping the C.I.A. is what got you in this position in the first place."_

"_It's more exciting than hanging around the bars in D.C.," he replied._

_She laughed. "Anything is more exciting than that Jack."_

_Jack looked at her seriously. "I'm being serious Elsa. You said you'd help me, and this is the only thing I'm asking for from you. Just this, and I will never ask for your help again. Promise."_

_She studied him for a moment, and saw that normal spirited glint in his eyes was gone. Jack was being dead serious for once. "Fine. I'll talk with the director. Now, time to solve your social problem."_

"_And how are you going to do that?" he asked, rolling his eyes._

"_By ordering a beer," she said, waving the bartender over. "Can I have a bottle of Coors Light with frosted mug?" The bartender nodded, and ducked under the counter to grab the drink. Jack stared at Elsa openly. She knew that he would never even think that she would sit down and order a beer for him. _

Imagine that,_ she thought slyly, _I stunned Jack Frost.

"_So," she said after she got her beer, "That social problem that you said needed help usually needs talking in order to be remedied."_

_He looked down at his own frosted mug. "I'm a bad conversation starter."_

"_Okay Jack, I opt to help you, and then you turn my attempt back on myself. If you don't lighten up, you're paying for my tab."_

"_Fine," he said stubbornly, "How long have you been working for the C.I.A.?"_

"_Sorry, but that's classified."_

_He gave her a look. "Really?" he said, clearly annoyed._

_She laughed. "No. I've been working for them for 6 years now. I started when I was twenty."_

"_Only twenty years old and you worked for the top intelligence agency on the planet?" he asked, amazed._

"_What can I saw?" she said cockily. "The only liked the best."_

_He rolled his eyes. "If they consider you the best, they might not be the top intelligence agency in the world."_

_She flicked his ear. "Well Frost, what about you? You're twenty-six too, and you owned one of the largest companies in Canada. What did you even do?"_

"_I sold hockey sticks."_

"_Are you serious?" she asked incredulously._

"_Yup. It's actually really profitable. People are very willing to pay three-hundred bucks for a stick of wood."_

"_Well, I always thought Canadians weren't the sharpest tools in the shed."_

"_Watch it Winters," he warned._

_She laughed, and then picked up her beer to get another drink, and she noticed the mug was empty. She waved the bartender over and ordered another one._

"_So tell me Elsa," Jack said, "how did the C.I.A. find you?"_

"_I learned how to speak five different languages in high school, fluently," she said with confidence._

"_Five?" he said with a look of awe. "How did you have time to learn how to learn five different languages?!"_

_She held up a glove hand. "I was never much of a people person."_

_She watched him smile at her, a grin that was ever knowing of her secret and completely understanding. The pair continued on like that for hours, sometimes with playful banter and other times with serious talk about their powers. Finally when midnight rolled around, Elsa was seven beers in and wasted. Jack had stayed sober somehow, only sipping his drink occasionally._

"_The C.I.A. doesn't even respect me!" she slurred, slamming her mug back onto the bar top, sloshing beer everywhere. "They don't know how much I give to them. I had to give up my dog Olaf even so I could keep up with my job!"_

"_Anything after the dog?" Jack asked, shaking his head with a slight smile._

"_Personal time, of course," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Just then, a girl got pushed into Elsa. Elsa's hand, which was around the mug of beer still, slipped, and the mug shattered on the floor._

_Elsa jumped up. "You bitch!" she shouted, and the bar went silent. "I can look at you and tell that you're the kind of girl who thinks she can do whatever she wants." Elsa pushed her. "Well guess what? Spilling someone's beer is a major party foul, and I'm the referee who enforces the punishment." Elsa wound up for a punch, and the girl shrunk back from her fist._

_Then Elsa felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back from the girl. Jack's voice was next to her ear. "Sorry about the trouble! She's not used to holding her alcohol, and she over indulged tonight!" he said, laughing nervously. She almost fought against him, but then realized the guy that was standing next to the girl was huge, and was staring daggers at her and Jack. She gulped, then turned with Jack and walked out of the bar._

_The night air hit Elsa's face and made her gasp, clearing her head slightly from the major buzz she had going. _

"_So, where are you parked?" Jack asked her. She pointed at the black Jeep Wrangler across the street. "You have your keys?" She reached into her pocket, and found it empty. She tried her other pocket, and found only her phone and wallet. _

Well shit,_ she thought, turning to Jack. "My keys are gone," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Looks like I'll have to stay here all night," she finished, turning back towards the bar. _

_Jack put an arm around her and steered her away from the entrance. "Look, if you don't have your keys, you can stay in my apartment for tonight," he said. He led her over to a silver Mercedes parked along the wall of the bar, and opened the door._

_Before he could help her in, she turned on him. "You know Jackson," she started. "These cars are all so flashy. What's so wrong with a modest Jeep?"_

"_I never said there's anything wrong with a Jeep. I just like things that have a big price tag," he said with a wink. She giggled at his reply, and then noticed how close they were._

_She was standing in the opening of the ajar door, and he was leaning with one arm on the top of the car, and the other on the opened door. His head was dipped down low towards her with his hair sexily hanging in his face, and his eyes were shining mischievously. She realized at that one moment, she wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt, and so she did._

_Their lips met, and cold electricity shot through her veins. The tiny point of contact made all of her nerves stand on end, and she wanted more. She wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and he paused for a moment, surprised. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue past the barrier of his lips, and he gasped at her sudden aggressiveness. He seemed to finally comprehend what was happening, and he pushed her up against the outside wall of the bar, making his body flush against hers. Frost started to creep up around the pair as the kiss continued, even though it was the middle of July and ninety degrees out. She tangled her hands through his hair, wound her legs around his waist, and he moaned against her mouth. _

_And then he broke away from her._

_He took a step back from her, and then looked straight into her eyes. She was furious. Was he really rejecting her? Why on earth would he do that? Things had been going so well the entire night, and that kiss had been amazing._

"_Why'd you stop?" she asked acidly. _

_He ran a hand through his hair. _

A nervous habit_, she noted mentally._

"_Honestly, I respect you to much Elsa."_

"_Well how about just for tonight, you don't respect me?"_

"_I'm not going to do that," he said flatly. "Please tell me you have an spare key to your apartment?" She nodded. He led her back to the car door which was still open, and gently nudged her down into the seat. He then walked around the car and got in next to her. "I'm taking you home. I don't think you should stay at my apartment tonight."_

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, and smiled, thinking of the embarrassing night when her and Jack shared their first kiss. It was a dream that she had quite often, and never complained about it. Even though she had been extremely embarrassed about it the next morning and had apologized to Jack profusely, it was still a memory that always made her smile.

Elsa then looked around the room she was in, and blushed at the slight disarray. Chairs were knocked over, clothes were thrown everywhere, and frost was creeping up the walls from the night before. Jack's arm was wound tightly around her, and she looked up and saw him still sleeping peacefully. She laid her head back on his bare chest and nuzzled into him, liking the feeling of his cold skin against her own, and it made him stir. He looked at her sleepily.

"Morning," he said, grabbing her chin and pulling her up for a quick kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"For the time we did sleep, yes I did," she said smiling at him mischievously.

He thought about her statement for a minute. "We really didn't sleep that much, did we?"

"No we did not," she said, smiling about the night before. Even though they were going to land in Moscow soon to go and find Pitch, it was nice to have been able to spend a night with her husband.

She grabbed a blanket from the bad and wrapped it around her body, and went over to the window of the plane Jack had bought and owned before the they had even met. The plane was actually a jet, and it was quite luxurious, having it's own bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room. There was a staff that had been placed on the plane as well, and they cooked meals for the pair. When the two went on missions anywhere together, they always took the plane. It was their home in the air.

"We should probably get dressed. Even though this is a fourteen hour flight, we've already spent most of the flight doing. . . other activities," Jack said, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "And we also need to remove the frost." He pointed to the ceiling, and then he laughed. "It's funny how things don't heat up in the bedroom for us. Instead, they cool down."

"Heat is overrated anyways," she said, rolling her eyes. She then walked away from Jack and the window and started going through the clothing around the room. She threw everything that was Jack's to him, and everything that was hers in a pile on the bed.

"Why are you cleaning this up?" Jack asked her. "The staff will take care of everything." He pointed to a door that led to a closet. "You have extra clothes in there. They can take care of the rest."

"Jack," she said, looking at him, "Some of us never lived with a _staff_ to help take care of us. Anyways, I feel bad making them do everything."

"But they do get paid very well for it."

She rolled her eyes. "It still makes me feel weird. It has since we got married."

Jack looked at her. "I know I said that we should probably get dressed, but I think I want to hold out on that," he said, walking across the small bedroom towards her. "I didn't realized how sexy those sheets looked on you until you walked away." He pulled her flush against him, and kissed her hard. After a few moments, he pulled back and gave her a look that made her cheeks grow red.

"You don't think the staff will be mad if we're late for breakfast at all, right?" she asked Jack slyly.

"No," he said, smiling. "I don't think they will at all."

* * *

Jack was sad when Elsa finally got him out of the bedroom in his plane. The night before had been fun, and he hadn't wanted it to end in the morning. Elsa had finally gotten away from him so she could get dressed, and she had slid out of the room without saying a word, leaving him alone.

As he entered the main cabin, the staff looked at him. "Is breakfast ready yet?" he said pleasantly, taking a seat next to Elsa at a four person booth that was on the left of the cabin.

One man who was cleaning dishes spoke up, saying, "Yes. It has been for hours sir. We had to reheat the meal."

Elsa piped up. "It still tastes delicious though," she said, scooping a fork full of eggs into her mouth. Jack chuckled at her.

"Someone worked up quite an appetite from last night," he said, snaking an arm around her slender, and now clad in black, figure.

"I'm pretty sure that appetite goes both ways," she sniped back at him just as a plate was set in front of him. Eggs, bacon, toast, and grits were all on the plate, and another platter was set on the table full of pancakes. Elsa took no time to dig in and grab some. Jack smiled at her ferocity, and then dug into his own plate. The eggs were fluffy and perfectly cooked, and the grits were fried to perfection. He ate his entire plate, then went onto the pancakes, which Elsa was still stuffing into her mouth.

After the pair was finished eating, the captain came back to the dining cabin. "Mr. Frost, the plane will start descending soon. We will arrive in Moscow in a little under an hour."

Jack nodded. "Thank you." He turned to look at Elsa, who was furiously typing away on her computer. "Have you heard anything from Kristoff about Anna yet?"

Her head dipped. "Yes. There's been no change in her condition," she said, sighing. She put her head in her hands. "Jack, what if she never wakes up? What if the last time I ever heard her voice was at that benefit?" Her voice cracked after the last question.

Jack grabbed her from the booth, and brought her into his arms. "Elsa, you know she's going to. Anna is so damn strong, sometimes I can't even believe it. She'll claw her way out of her own mind."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I have faith."

* * *

**Yay for fluff. :) Writing this chapter made me happy. I thought it was nice to see the married side of Jack and Elsa. So, if you wanted more fluff and a back story, I hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
